For you Sergio So this is love?
by SassySunshine
Summary: A mixture of a case with a little romance
1. Chapter 1

_The room was silent. No one said a word, no one looked at each other and, every head was bowed down looking at the young woman as she lay there limp and cold. They were too late and on the inside Olivia was beating herself. The case they were working had cut deeply for her. No one understood why this case was so close to her heart. The "live feed" was two days behind. They had paid the ransom, they had bent over backwards to give Sergio what he wanted, and it had been for nothing. At the Medical Examiner's office she had told them the Jane Doe was a 17 year old girl, named Jessica Jacobs, killed by blunt force trauma to the head. She had been tortured under Sergio's hands. "She had been raped and tortured everyday she had been missing from her family," Olivia chimed in._

" **Liv... Liv!" Elliot broke Olivia out of her flash back and brought her back to the current task at hand. They were interviewing a possible suspect, one of Sergio's men. A woman was found raped and unconscious and across her stomach written in sharpie was** " _For you, Sergio."_ **Sergio had been locked up for two years, but the memory still haunted Olivia. If she would've paid attention to the surroundings in the videos, to the weather behind the girl as she begged for her life, and if she would have have handled things differently the girl might still be alive. She would know the feedback wasn't live. It wasn't true... She knew the girl was never going walk out and felt hopeless doing things for Sergio when the girl wouldn't make it out alive, anyways! Elliot was staring at her with concern and she couldn't make eye contact without getting weak in her knees. She asked Elliot to excuse her and walked out of the interview room. She had to take a break. One more look from Elliot, one more smart remark from their suspect, one more flashback... She couldn't take it. She couldn't breathe. Cragen sent her home. It was an order. She unlocked her door and walked in. She changed into a baggy t-shirt that covered her shorts. She was finishing brushing her teeth when she heard a firm knock on the door. She sighed and looked out the peep hole. It was Elliot. She opened the door and his eyes immediately fell down to her long tanned legs. He had dreamed about those legs. They were so long and they looked so soft. He had to stop thinking about stripping her down and focus on why he came to her apartment.**

" **Hey Liv.. You walked out of the interview room for the second time this week. Are you okay?"**

" **I'm fine," she managed to say.**

" **I know this is a hard case for you. Jess really looked up to you, but you can't blame yourself."**

" **Stop El... I... I can't talk about this. I really just can't." Her eyes were filling with tears as she said it. To her surprise Elliot pulled her close and she didn't feel the cold ring as he touched her neck. He reached up and began caressing her hair he held her for what seemed like forever. She felt a soft peck right below her ear that sent goosebumps all over.**

" **Does Cathy know you're here? She'll be worried... Do you want to call her?" She said pulling away from the hug and holding out her cell. She didn't want to pull away, but she needed answers first. Elliot had been kind of distant and didn't really talk about his wife anymore. She shook the phone and pushed it closer to him. He looked down briefly but right back up.**

" **Screw her. I've had about as much as I can take from the wonderful, perfect, I've never done anything wrong, I know what's best Cathy!" Elliot spat out, shocking Olivia and he could tell it took her by surprise. In the back of his mind he was kicking himself in the ass. He could have handled that question way better. He had to recover so he took her hand and told her everything. Cathy had wanted him to quit his job at the precinct. She had told him that it's not fair his partner saw him more than her and their kids. Cathy had asked him many times to quit but this time demanded it. Cathy wasn't usually such a bitch, so Olivia thought. She could sort of understand that she wanted to see Elliot, but in the same token, Elliot left as soon as Cragen dismissed him. Even if that meant he would get behind on paperwork. Cathy had to know that. Elliot looked at Olivia her perfect jawline, the way her eyes were so intense the whole time he was talking to her; She never looked away. He loved the way when he talked to her she leaned forward. She was a great listener, which was one reason why she was such a good cop. "Damn, El, I'm sorry I didn't know," she said finally breaking the silence between them. He breathed out and told her he was fine. He's always** _fine_ **. She thought to herself. "So, did you get a confession from our suspect?" Elliot smiled she always knew how to leave an awkward topic in the dust. "Yeah, he finally told her, we have 2 interviews Monday just for this case. I'm really tired though... It has been a long week.**

" **El, why don't you just stay over tonight. I would kind of like someone to talk toooo... I have beer," she said with a playful grin and wink. Elliot smiled back at her and decided he would sleep over just tonight. He enjoyed talking to Olivia when it wasn't "strictly work." She had an amazing personality that could light up any room. She was so damn funny. He breathed in her scent as she got up to get them beers. She always smelled so good he had to hold himself back, or he would pick her up and fuck her right there. In Olivia's mind she was thinking about whether or not she was too eager. He is JUST now going through a divorce. She tried to tell herself that he seemed fine about it. His eyes only looked sad when he mentioned the kids. She walked back in the room accidentally brushing Elliot's knee with her oversized T-shirt as she walked by. His breathing hitched. She had no clue her affect on him. She handed him the cold beer slipping her hand away, but she managed to slip her fingers across his as she let go. He started to wonder if this was on purpose or if he was reading into her too much. He is a cop after all, he thought and grinned. "What are you smiling about, El," She said with a big smile. He was so sexy and his nipples were pushing through his shirt. She could see the outline of his muscular torso. The torso that hugged her for a good 15 minutes and SHE pulled away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**They sat and drank their beers and after about 3 hours Olivia yawned, "I'm getting sleepy... I need a shower first. Make yourself at home." She walked away and headed to the shower. Elliot watched and just as he was looking away she lifted her shirt to take it off and her short gray shorts were very visible. They hugged her ass just right. Elliot looked away before he got caught. He wanted some coffee. He couldn't go to sleep while she was in the shower. So he made his coffee and sat there thinking about his feelings for his partner of 12 years. It had been 12 long years of not touching her. Not kissing her. Not letting her know what he wanted to do to her. He sat there for a while and check his watch, another hour had passed. He went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Liv!? Hey. Liv. You alright in there." No answer. So he cracked the door open and shouted her name. She didn't budge. So he reached in careful not to take a peek, even though he REALLY wanted to. He said it again, "Liv." She stirred awake. Her water was off and Elliot was in the bathroom with her... While she was naked. "Uh... El..." He knew what she was about to ask him why the hell he was in her bathroom. "Will you hand me my towel?" She almost whispered. He put his hand in too far and grazed her dripping wet, warm stomach. "Oh... Shit. Sorry Liv!" He said quickly so she knew it was an accident. The bulge in his pants became a little more noticeable. He had to walk out. She stopped him as he turned. "El... I'm too tired will you help me?" She asked softly and almost embarrassed. He knew what this was going to do to him, but he obliged. He grabbed her hand after the towel was wrapped around her. She released his hand once she stepped out and put her arm around his neck.** _She wanted him to carry her._ **She was so sweet and childlike when she was sleepy he couldn't help but to smile like an idiot. He picked her up easily and walked her to her bedroom. She was soaking wet and her wet hair was laying on his chest. She smelled like watermelon. He couldn't breathe. She held him so tight and caressed his hair a little. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He could feel the heat radiate off her body. Her towel didn't cover much past her ass. Her long legs were completely visible, her towel was pushing up her boobs. He could see so much skin. Why was skin so sexy on a woman anyways. He sat her down and took his shirt off because he was getting too hot and because it was soaking wet from Olivia's hair and towel. Olivia sighed hoping he couldn't hear it. He look so good. There she was naked and he was shirtless. "Oh! Sorry! I need to leave so you can change into night clothes don't I!?" Elliot realized he was staring and looked away. She seemed to not notice. "Nah, El, you're fine. Just turn around" he turned around and let out a sigh she was about to be really naked. Olivia brought her towel down to her waist and tied it. Just in case he could see, she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. She grabbed a blue bra that had black lace at the top and a few black stripes across the blue. She then grabbed her oversized SVU T-Shirt and slid it over her head. Eliot came out of his train of thought and looked up only to notice a mirror in front of him and before he could look away she had bent down to pull her blue and black lace panties over her ass, as she pulled them up he saw two dimples at the bottom of her back. Her ass was so perfect. He looked down and she gave him the okay. He expected to sleep in the living room, but instead she told him to get comfortable and she walked out in only that T-shirt to brush her teeth and hair. She walked so happily out of the room, her hair bounced the whole way out. When she came back he was blown away by her now dry, wavy hair and her crystal clear smile. She had on no make up and she was really fucking cute. She climbed in bed beside him. She talked to him for a little longer. Both of them were laughing and then it happened. Olivia said goodnight and rolled over kicking the covers off. Her shirt came up again. Elliot tried to look away. She is his partner. He couldn't. She was lying so sexily. He started to doze off and he felt Olivia turn over and wrap a leg and an arm around him. She nuzzled her head right below his jaw and he almost moaned. When he woke up she was still asleep beside him. Then he felt her soft leg slide up his leg he had gotten hot in the middle of the night so he only wore his boxers. His morning wood was so hard. If she had lifted her leg any higher he would've came everywhere just by her touch. She arched her back as she stretched. Pushing her boobs out and up. He couldn't take it anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**He leaped on top of Olivia and told her she knew what she was doing to him. She grinned and told him "I don't know what you're talking about, but are you trying to tell me something?" Elliot stopped he knew he was gonna have to tell her. His face got serious and he said... "Well, Liv, I think you're pretty hot." He joked. It was one of their inside jokes. A perp had once asked Olivia what her name was and when she told him he said "Well... O- livia, I think you're pretty hot." That's one interview were Elliot wanted to slam the guys head into the wall. He cared so deeply for Olivia. Olivia laughed underneath him and realized he was still straddling her. She had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Her smile was to die for. It could lighten up any room. "El..." She rasped. "Oh! Sorry. I got distracted." She let out a soft giggle and he rolled off of her. "I should probably get going. It was nice talking last night," he told her and she was almost saddened by it. She didn't know why... Well she did, but she didn't want him to know. As he slid her pants on she noticed his dying erection and grinned a little to herself. He didn't notice. As he walked out, she sleepily jumped out of bed running after him and before she could stop herself she told him "You know if you're not busy tonight we could order chinese," she offered. He smiled at her and said he'll see if he's free and text her. Then like that he kissed her on the cheek and walked out. She sighed and laid back down to check her emails and as she did she smelled his scent. He left it on the right side of her bed. She snuggled into his pillow. Then she saw a note on her end table.**

 _I had fun... By the way you snore;)_

 **She laughed out loud. She texted him..**

 **I don't snore. Send.**

 **Elliot picked his phone up as he pulled into his driveway. "I don't snore." He read out loud with a cheesy grin on his face.**

 **How do YOU know you don't snore, Liv. Send.**

 **Olivia was sitting at her eye appointment and she opened the text smiling like a little school girl and read the message.**

 **How do you know YOU don't snore? Send.**

 **Because I'm king. Send.**

 **Oh? Are you now? Send.**

 **No, do I really snore? Send**

 **That's for me to know! Send**

 **If I come over tonight will you tell me? Send**

 **Probably not;) Unless that means you're not coming. Send.**

 **I guess *That's for me to know* Send**

 **As she started to text back she heard "Mrs. Benson? Your glasses and contacts are ready for pick-up." She stood up to meet the woman and said "Thank you so much!" With a big grin. As she headed home she stopped to get new lingerie. She planned to go to the bar if Elliot didn't show up. She needed face to face conversation to keep her mind off the case and back to her own life. She got home and cleaned, changed into her newly purchased red lace thong and a black and red lace bra. It was a perfect fit she thought. She smiled to herself and changed into a short, tight dress. Her cleavage was very evident as her ass was perfectly rounded in the hot pink leather. She slipped her silver heels on and started to walk out. She had waited on Elliot for 2 hours and he hadn't texted her to set it up after her asking. He said no later than 9:00 and it was now 11:00. As she opened the door she saw Elliot and gave him a face that said** _ohh now you want to show up._ " **Wow, Liv, hot date?" He asked kind of jealous. "Well... I thought I did, but he showed up kind of late and I decided to have a plan B." She said sarcastically. "Sorry, Liv. Can we talk?" He said kind of embarrassed. "I guess." She obliged.**


	4. Chapter 4

**They walked to the couch and Elliot's eyes were watching her ass the whole time. He didn't even try to hide it. She looked amazing. She sat down and her dress slid up. His eyes followed the dress. She took his face in her hands and brought it back to her eyes. "Do I need to change clothes?" She almost screamed. Without a word he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her lips to his. He kissed her with so much passion she thought she was going to pass out. Their teeth scraped, her breathe was taken away, he grabbed her ass and brought her body on top of his. Her dress slid up revealing the red thong she was wearing and Elliot couldn't stop himself. He was kissing Olivia Benson and she was kissing him back just as intensely. Her ass was completely visible and under his grip. He pulled back and looked at her right in the eyes. If she didn't want this she would tell him. Right? She told him alright. She leaned back in and kissed him matching the intensity he had brought to the kiss. Their lips were locked and wide open. Olivia's tongue danced drunkenly around his tongue and he thought he was going to lose it. Olivia pushed her forehead to his and breathed out. He inhaled her breath. "What was it you needed to tell me?" Olivia sighed out. "I miss you when I'm not with you. I can't stand to not see your beautiful smile. This morning I thought I had died and gone to heaven waking up beside you. I didn't want to leave. I had to, but I had to... I don't quite understand what we have going on right now, but it would kill me if it stopped," he said it so fast she was taken away by it. "Elliot, we've been partners for 12 years. Obviously we don't like being away for too long." Olivia breathed wanting him to say more. He didn't. He just kissed her. She kissed him back and she finally stood up pulling her dress down, realizing he had touched her bare ass. She walked to her room and went to slide the dress off, but Elliot touched her hand to stop her. He grabbed the zipper and pulled it down slowly. When he got to the dimples of her back he traced her spine and grabbed the straps pulling them down and over her boobs. He cupped her breasts with both hands. Sliding his fingers over her round breasts before sliding his thumb into her bra and fingering her nipples. Her head fell back on his shoulder and she exhaled deeply. He brought her dress all the way down letting it fall and her ass was on his erection. He slid his hand down the curves of her frame and down to the wet pool he had created between her slits and swiped a finger over her wetness. Olivia let out a sharp moan and dug her nails in his ripped jeans. She loved when he wore those jeans. Elliot smiled and rocked his cock on her ass as he slid a finger in her tight opening. Her mouth parted and she grabbed the back of his head. "Elliot..." She said his full name. He liked the sound of it. "Olivia..." He joked making her annoyed. She felt powerless. She bent enough were his finger would slide out. She didn't want to though. Elliot stabler was definitely in between her legs and she didn't want that to end. She turned pushing her hard nipples into him and pushing her ass out. She kissed him and slid his shirt off. *beep. Beep beep. Beep beep beep* "FUCK." Elliot choked out. Olivia was undressing him and now they had to both leave and go to their call. They quickly dressed and without a second thought they got in separate vehicles and made their way to Central Park, traveling different routes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"What do we have?" Olivia asked, still throbbing from almost fucking Elliot. The Medical Examiner looked up from the body she was examining "For you, Sergio," She read out loud. "Female, Jane Doe, 17, raped and tortured-" She was cut off by Olivia saying "Blunt force trauma to the head." The ME nodded in agreement. Olivia breathed out. Why 17 year old females? She thought. "Uhm... Liv.. Come take a look at this." Elliot said with a little fear in his voice. She walked over and saw a sign that said "What do you think, Olivia Benson. You can stop one of us... Maybe two. You just don't know what you've gotten yourself into!" Olivia felt her heart drop. Sergio's men were doing doing this because SHE was close to Jessica, the last victim, before Sergio's arrest. Sergio had raped, tortured, and killed thirty women to their knowledge. There could have been more and the number is climbing as they go through this journey to arrest all of Sergio's men. How many were there, anyways!? She hoped they would stop killing but she knew another victim would die in order for her to arrest another member of Sergio's group. Olivia breathed out the air she had been holding in and walked away. So much stress was piling on her and honestly it was too much. She walked back towards Warner to see if she could get any more information. She couldn't figure anything else out until she went to the lab. Olivia was forced to walk back over where Elliot and Fin were standing. She took a deep breath before walking over and her phone rang. It was Cragen. One of Sergio's men was broadcasting live with another victim. The flashbacks came back to Olivia, but she pushed them away. She couldn't think about that when a young girl was in trouble. Elliot squealed out of the parking lot on two wheels to head back to the precinct. Cragen and Fin were watching the broadcast when they walked in. The girl looked younger than 17. She heard the girl speak "Please, please help me!" The man walked in front of the girl and looked in the camera. "Can we not trace this?" Olivia almost screamed. "We tried his location is like 5 different places," Cragen said seeming offended she would even ask. Elliot touched Olivia's shoulder to give her comfort, but she slipped away. Nothing was helping. She never took a day off without being forced to, but today was doing her in. She told herself she could make it a few more hours. Luckily Elliot stayed with her when everyone left. "You wanna go to 'the place' when you get done with that file?" Elliot broke her concentration and she was okay with it. "That sounds good! Wait a second... Elliot Stabler, are you asking me on a date?" She grinned at him. He looked up and decided it wasn't the right time. "Well... If it was a date I'd pay, and since you're paying that doesn't make it a date." He joked. She looked back up and smiled at him. Every thing he said was a joke. She couldn't quite read into him yet and their relationship, if that's what it was. They ate their dinner late at night so no one was in their favorite Italian restaurant. They sat there and talked about whatever until they lost track of time and needed to head back. They both had early mornings. Elliot stopped in front of her apartment and waved goodbye to his partner. He drove off so she wouldn't know, but he looped back around once she made it in and waited all night outside her apartment. The note that was threatening Olivia didn't seem to bother her; it bothered him and there was no way Olivia was going to sleep at her apartment without him keeping an eye on her and for her safety he wanted to know what was going on. He looked up and saw her light flicker on. Her silhouette was showing on the window from her lamp. He was at the perfect angle to see her whole body shadow. She had a perfect figure. She took her hair out of the pony tail she had been wearing all day and shook her hair out and the brown locks fell on her shoulders. She sat the hair bow down and yawned followed by a stretch. He could tell she was tired at the restaurant, but she wanted to talk to him all night. If she wanted to talk for so long why didn't she invite him in? Olivia picked up her phone to see if Elliot had texted her. He hadn't. They had had fun tonight, but she didn't want him to think of them anymore than just partners. Her snarky subconscious had a whole other opinion** _"Whatever, you want him to sleep beside you every night. You want to be more than partners, and hello, did you miss the part where he touched your almost naked body and you moaned his name!?"_ **She knew which one of the two was the correct one. She hated to admit that she had been infatuated with her partner since day one. Their chemistry was on fire as soon as they laid eyes on each other. Olivia sighed. It reminded her of when Elliot took his shirt off in her bedroom. She felt the warmth in her panties and thought she may need to stop thinking about Elliot naked.. Oh Elliot naked. She thought. "Stop Liv!" She said to herself a little too loud. She took her badge off and set it inside her nightstand. She pulled her gun out of the holster hooked to her pants and sat the gun beside her badge. She out the holster with tomorrow's outfit and stripped down. She loved the feeling of cold air hitting her almost naked body. She grabbed** **Elliot's T-shirt he left from when he tried to leave in a hurry. He had thrown his jacket on without the white tee and ran out. He looked so sexy frantically trying to get his stuff together to go. She brought the shirt to her nose. As she smelled the scent, his scent, she got tickles down her spine. Her mind went to cloud 9. She missed him already. Elliot smiled from inside his car. He saw everything. He watched her slip the shirt on. She was so cute. She laid down and went to sleep leaving her light on. Did she know he was watching her? If she didn't she was really sexy without even trying. He saw a man walk by her apartment building, but the man kept walking. Elliot played games on his phone. The same man walked by again... Elliot started to worry a little bit. When the man walked by for the third time he pressed the button and went in the building. Elliot followed behind... Olivia had given him the code to the building. The man had went to the 2nd floor and in his apartment. Elliot felt stupid. He walked back outside and got in his car. Somehow he managed to fall asleep. When he woke up Olivia was standing over his window. She looked pissed. "What the hell are you doing here, El?" She said opening his car door.**

 **"I was worried about you! That note doesn't scare you at all!?"**

 **"Elliot... I can take care of myself."**

 **"I know you can take care of yourself, Liv! You're not super woman, though!"**

 **"I'm pretty damn close."**

 **"Just because you take care of others without any problems, doesn't mean you can take care of yourself all by yourself. It's okay to need help."**

 **"Do me a favor, El."**

 **"What?" He sighed out.**

 **"Just shut up and drive."**

 **The ride to the precinct was quiet. Olivia was thankful for that. What was he thinking. How could he be so okay with this. He was spying on her almost. She wondered if he saw her wearing his shirt last night. She felt embarrassed but mostly pissed. They arrived and when they walked in the screen on the wall came on. "It's about time you arrived to work, Olivia." A tough voice came out d the speakers. Olivia almost jumped. How did he know that she had just gotten to work. He let out some information, though. The feed he was sending WAS live. It had to be. Olivia smiled at the realization. Was it nice having Elliot be your personal body guard last night? Olivia's eyes got wide because everyone** **looked at them. "Really, people! He was parked outside my house. I had no clue."**

 **She said as her face turned scarlet. "Damn, Elliot. I told you to not do it." Fin said through gritted teeth. Olivia let out a playful grin... If only they knew.**

 **"Olivia. Want to give up and come get the girl?"**

 **"Give me the damn location and I'll be there." She said hoping nobody heard her voice crack.**

 **"No, Liv, you're not doing that." El whispered.**

 **"Like hell I'm not."**

 **"I just texted you the directions, Olivia. Show up by yourself. If I see so much as one car behind you, the girl's dead." He sounded a little annoyed and a little nervous.**

 **"I'll be by myself," she looked at Elliot. "No one needs to follow me."**

 **"Okay. Goodbye." With that the feed turned off.**

 **"The girl's still alive. This guy either is a copycat or he's just learning the ropes. Sergio's feed had always been two days behind. This guy reveals so much information, and he thinks he knows what he's doing. I'm going to go meet him. Elliot will hide in the trunk. When we stop I'll press the button to open the trunk. I'll press call on my phone when it's time for Elliot to come in. At that time everyone should pull in and surround the building." Cragen smiled. He loved when Olivia took charge. She was a great cop. On the ride there Olivia made sure to hit every pothole and bump she could. Revenge was sweet. Then she got a text when she stopped at a red light.**

 _I think you missed a pothole back there. Turn around. Send._

 _Olivia smiled. Payback is a bitch, huh? Send._

 _I know someone else who is a bitch ;)_

 **The light turned green. Olivia went from 0 to 50 so quickly it knocked Elliot around. Then she slowed down back to 45. She smiled. Elliot was going to to be so pissed.**

 **At the next red light she picked up her phone.**

 _Am I driving too fast;) Send._

 _No, it's perfect ^_^ Send._

 **Olivia was starting to feel nervous. She pulled in and popped the trunk**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elliot tried to give her a reassuring smile... Her heart was beating ninety to nothing. She turned walking towards a building. It was a gray, concrete, abandoned building. There was about five crooked steps leading towards the door, she walked in and as soon as she did, she screamed. Elliot hadn't waited for the phone call. He ran in after her and she buried her head in his chest. On the wall written in what looked like blood** _"You didn't think I would give her up easy... Did you? I assume you're not alone, you cops can never be away from their partner. Here's your next clue..."_ **Elliot picked up the card with his glove, it was a picture of a dead naked girl. The tattoo on her wrist said** _Jess_ **. It couldn't be possible. Elliot took out his phone and took a picture of the photo, then called CSU. He sent Olivia to the car so she could pull herself together. CSU put up their police tape. Elliot walked out with his hands in his pocket, he opened his car door when he arrived at their unmarked car, and got in putting his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes. As he drove himself and Olivia to the precinct he tried to not focus on Olivia's now slowed down crying. He drove slowly. Elliot is the only person in the whole SVU squad who had seen her cry and that wasn't about to change. He loved the way she trusted him. He trusted her just as much. She took a sharp breath and exhaled. He smiled at her a little and said, "Coffee?" She nodded grateful he didn't bring up her being a total mess in front of him. When they got to the coffee shop she excused herself. She slammed through the bathroom doors to fix her make up. She chose a bad day for make up. As she was penciling on fresh eyeliner a woman walked out of the stall. Blonde hair, blue eyes, REALLY skinny... The girl looked at Olivia's badge and opened her mouth to speak. Olivia looked over at her. She was pissed off she let herself cry that hard and now she was being watched. "Is something wrong?" Olivia asked. The girl broke her stare, "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to watch you.. It's just that- Are you a cop?" Olivia was use to the question she flashed her badge and exhaled the line she'd said a million times, "Detective Benson.. Special Victims Unit." "Thank God! I hate to be forward but could you get me out of here. I was kidnapped from my parents and this man hasn't fed me in over a week... I need help." Olivia's eyes got wide. Now THAT she wasn't use too. She studied the girl. The girl had revealed a lot of information in the time span of about ten minutes. Olivia wasn't sure she trusted the girl. She would rather be safe than sorry so she called Elliot, "Hey El.. We got a problem. I'm sneaking out of the girls bathroom. Pull the car right beside the window. As soon as we get in drive. Fast El!?" Elliot didn't ask questions he just did what she said. Olivia locked the bathroom door, opened the window and sent the girl out first. The girl didn't notice Olivia checking for a gun on her, while helping her out. Olivia was apprehensive about the whole situation. She didn't know whether or not to trust this girl. In her time at SVU a victim had never just blurted anything out like that. Olivia looked at Elliot he gave her a puzzled look. She jumped out of the window and landed with one foot on the step and one hand on the door, "Drive El!" She screamed. He was waiting on her to get in, but apparently she didn't have time for seat belts. He grinned to himself. He got caught by Olivia looking in the rear view mirror. They drove to the precinct as the girl talked more. Something was very off about the girl. Elliot was getting caught up when he saw Olivia with an annoyed facial expression. They walked through the precinct doors. A uniformed officer patted the girl down to make sure she had no weapons. They continued walking towards the interview room. Olivia excused herself and Elliot, after sitting a bottle of water in front of the girl. "El, is something off about her?" She asked hoping he wouldn't judge her for not putting all of her faith in the victim. "I could tell something was wrong with you. Did she say something?" Olivia thought back to when she was listening to the girls story in the car. The story sounded rehearsed, and she even changed the story and exaggerated facts. "She has two versions of the same story. I don't know which one to believe." Elliot looked in his partners beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. "Let's ask to hear it one more time." Olivia nodded, pulling away from his eyes. The sexual chemistry in the room was getting to her. They walked out and back into the interview room. The girl had finished her water and Elliot was quick to offer to "throw it away," when really he was taking it for a DNA sample. Olivia sat with the girl analyzing her behavior while making small talk. Elliot walked in after a few minutes passed by. "Alright," he flipped his notebook open, "You'll have to excuse us we've had a busy day... Could you please tell us the story one more time." Him and Olivia had made a checklist from both accounts. As she told the story Olivia would put a check if it was from the first story and Elliot put a check if it was from the second story. If it was a new fact they would turn the page and write it down. "When I was taken from my family I was five years old** _(Elliot put a check mark)_ **-" Olivia interrupted "Do you remember what you were wearing." The girl looked down and back up, "I was wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans, sandals, and two blue ribbons were in my hair."** _(New fact. Olivia scribbled it down)_ **Olivia gasped out loud. It wasn't on purpose, but she had seen a news article about a little girl being abducted. In the picture showed in the article the girl was wearing the exact outfit their Jane Doe described. That's when it occurred to her. "Sorry, I do remember hearing about that. Could you tell me your name?" The girl claimed to not know her name. She picked back up with her story, "The man was driving a red van that had a creepy clown faced drawn in marker. He had a woman with him** _(New fact)_ **. When I got in the car they told me they were my new parents." Olivia had heard stories like this all the time. No one had told it without an ounce of sadness. "After that I was raped every day." Olivia nodded. "When was the last time he raped you?" The girl shook her head "At least a year and he always made my shower afterwards. He said I was getting too old. That I'm gonna be a mom now and we'd have to find a new little girl for him to raise." This was almost a completely new story. Olivia couldn't hold it back. She looked at the girl and said "Do you want to tell the real story, or do you not!? You've told three different accounts of what happened. Honestly I'm not sure I believe any of them." Olivia looked down at the girls wrist-** _Sophie_ **. "Where did you get that tattoo?" Elliot jumped in. Olivia had been through a lot today and he knew she'd blow it if she wasn't careful. The girl sighed "Truthfully?" Elliot nodded. Sophie, if that was her name, shifted in her seat. She wasn't very hard to persuade. "Sergio's men sent me here to act like a victim to distract you. You can't let anyone know. They'll kill me if they think I was a rat. I don't want to go jail."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry if the past chapters were hard to read. I changed it so maybe now it will be easier. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **"YOU don't want to go to jail!? That's what you're worried about! How about the fact that another young girl may be getting tortured and raped as we speak!" Olivia was pissed.**

 **"Liv, can we talk for a minute?" They both got up and walked out. Elliot gave the woman apologetic eyes.**

 **"Liv, I know this is hard for you... She's a victim too. Did you hear her? Sergio's men sent her here. Which means they 'own' her."**

 **Elliot's words sunk in.** _They own her_ **"Sorry, El, I think you should handle this. I'll go talk to Warner and see if she got any hits from the red liquid found in the building.**

 **THE ME'S OFFICE**

 **Olivia breathed as she walked in and made eye contact with Melinda.**

 **"Hey, Warner, got any news?"**

 **"You want to know about what was written on the wall, right?"**

 **Olivia nodded.**

 **"It's not real blood," Olivia sighed deeply in relief. "It's fake. Also, your perp is left handed."**

 **"Anything on the victim from earlier? Oh, this is a weird question I guess... Uhm... Did she have a tattoo of her name on her wrist?"**

 **"Thanks for reminding me," Melinda walked over to the girls left wrist and turned her hand gently. Her tattoo says Lisa."**

 **Olivia wrote everything down.**

 **1) Vic- Lisa**

 **2) Fake Blood**

 **3) Perp is left handed**

 **Olivia started to pull out her phone as she walked out.**

 **"Olivia, I almost forgot," she was running after her. "The DNA on the water bottle is Kaitlyn Simmons."**

 **4) Sophie is Kaitlyn Simmons**

 **She called Elliot.**

 **"Stabler!?"**

 **"Hey, Elliot, ask Sophie if she knows who Lisa is..."**

 **The line was quiet for a minute.**

 **"She says she is new to Sergio's crew. If one girl leaves a new girl starts... Liv... Olivia?"**

 **"Sorry! I was thinking about something. Everything is just not adding up. Prepare yourself for a longer night knees deep in files." Olivia sighed.**

 **Elliot hung up and looked at Sophie. She had her head down. Elliot walked out of the interview room and went to fill in Cragen. As he turned the corner, Olivia was walking in.**

 **"Did you find out anything we can use?"**

 **"Yes. Fake blood, most recent vic had the same tattoo. Hers said Lisa, perp is left handed, Sophie is actually Kaitlyn Simmons." She recited it from memory dryly.**

 **Elliot nodded.**

 **Cragen stopped them at the doorway. Olivia and Elliot stared at each other and turned around. She dropped her notepad on Fin's desk. Fin looked up all Kaitlyn Simmons in the area that had gone missing. Luckily he found her driver's license in the database. He located her parents and called them to the squad room.**

 **Cragen had walked Olivia and Elliot back to Sophie.**

 **Cragen looked at Sophie with sad eyes. She was young.**

 **"Sophie... Does the name Kaitlyn Simmons ring a bell?" He asked her quietly.**

 **"She's my past. Now I'm Sophie."**

 **Olivia chimed in. "When is the last time you saw your parents?"**

 **"I've only been working for Sergio's men for a week. One of the younger girls left she got tired of the lives we live. Which is stupid."**

 **"Why is that stupid that she wanted to leave?"**

 **"Because Sergio and his love us. THey take care of us."**

 **They had heard that line way too many times.**

 **"Pimping you out is love!?" Olivia quickly softened her facial expression.**

 **"He doesn't pimp us out. It's our job. We all work."**

 **There was a knock on the two way glass.**

 **"We called someone in to come see you." Cragen said on cue.**

 **"Katie!" A woman yelled, storming in the room.**


	8. Chapter 8

#oops I'm not even sorry about this;)

 **Olivia's Apartment**

 **Olivia kicked her shoes off and ran a hand through her medium length brown hair. She wasn't sure where this case was going. Kaitlyn and her mom were staying the night at the precinct. Olivia hoped that would bring them closer to answers. She was getting annoyed with this girl. She walked outside and took her trash to the trash chute. She was getting sleepy. Olivia walked up the stairs back to her door. Elliot was standing there. She was happy to see him.**

 **"El," a smile spread across her face. "What are you doing here?"**

 **"I can never stay away too long!"**

 **Olivia smiled and hugged him. She smelled his cologne and her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. He was so sexy. She breathed in and exhaled. He did the same thing. She looked in his eyes he looked in hers. She was going for it.**

 **She pulled him close by his collar and kissed him hard, she reached behind him, opened her door, and pushed him in the apartment. He took control and pushed her against the wall. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist pushing his already hard erection into her inner thigh. She grabbed the little bit of hair he had and pushed his lips closer to hers. He reached down and grabbed her ass, then slid his hand to her thigh.**

 **His mind was racing. Olivia wasn't holding back. Neither would he. He started to rock his erection into her hips. She reached down and pulled her holster off her pants and sat it down on the table beside them, next her badge. She never pulled away from his lips. He unbuttoned her dress shirt and she shook it off. She reached up and pulled her white tank top over her head pushing her breasts closer to his face. Elliot couldn't be easy anymore. He spun around and walked to the closest couch and sat down, Olivia was straddling him grinding his stomach and kissing him passionately. Elliot pulled back so they could catch their breath, but Olivia didn't want that she crashed her lips back into his, pushing him until he was laying down. Olivia was practically dry humping him. Elliot reached up to take his shirt off, but Olivia sat up and pulled his shirt off, he kissed her chest. She threw his shirt on the floor and ran her hands down his chest. He continued to kissing her chest, up her neck, along her jawline. They locked eyes and Olivia exhaled, Elliot breathed in her air and blew out his breath, he realized he'd been holding. Olivia inhaled and threw her head back with a smirk on her face. She stood up making sure to push her ass out, she turned on her heals. Only wearing her black work pants and bra, she unbuttoned her pants. She slid down one of the sides of her pants down and doing so unzipped her pants to reveal her black panties.**

 **Elliot sat up with wide open eyes. "Dammit, Olivia!" She didn't need to tease him. She could look his way and he would have to force himself not to look. She gave him a teasing grin. He pulled her pants down slowly rubbing her legs the whole way down. Her whole body was covered in goosebumps. He smiled at her with the same teasing grin. She stepped out of her pants and turned. She wasn't wearing a thong... She was wearing boy-cut shorts that barely passed her ass. For some reason, they were sexier to him. He breathed out. She was walking like that on purpose. She got to the bedroom and waited on him, when he walked in she flipped her hair.**

 **"Did you get lost?" She laughed.**

 **"No, I had to take care of stuff." He was looking at her like he was about to pounce her.**

 **He walked up to her and grabbed her hips, pulling them close to his waist line. She slid her hand down his face and to his neck to kiss him he pulled back. She didn't like that. She breathed out annoyed. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, she was taken by surprise. She smiled at him and wiggled herself on the bed more. Elliot got on top of Olivia and kissed her with his mouth open, she matched his. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip and into her mouth. She let his tongue explore her mouth for a minute before she added her tongue to his and slid it around.**

 **"El..." She breathed out.**

 **He brought her to a sitting position on top of him.**

 **"Do we REALLY need to talk...?"**

 **"Not if you don't want to..." She smiled at him.**

 **He took her bra and yanked once making it fall off of her.**

 **"Wow E-," he kissed her sliding his tongue down her neck and to her breasts. He wrapped his lips around the peak at her nipples. She moaned at the small bite of his nails in her hips. She slid her hips up and then rested them back down. He slid his fingers in the sides of her panties and slid them down half way. He laid her upper body down and her hips were still inclined at his. Her ribs were showing from the way she was laying he bent down and kissed each one and down her stomach. He licked around her bellybutton and to the line of her panties. Her breath hitched. He slid a finger into her opening and moved in a consistent pattern until she was shaking from an orgasm. He pulled her legs down to rest beside his hips, and he pulled her panties off of her kissing everything on the way down. He slipped off the bed and pulled his pants off. He kept his boxers on and laid next to Olivia, who was now fully naked. Her tan skin was glowing and her legs went on for days.**

 **"El... Fuck me." She said it so breathy he barely understood. He didn't hesitate. He pulled himself out of the opening in his plaid boxers and thrust inside her. She screamed and threw her head back, "Uu-ahh" He wanted to fuck her like she had never been fucked, but he went slow to begin with.**

 **Then he sped up.**

 **Then he sped up again.**

 **Olivia was shaking and her nails were biting into his back. She felt multiple orgasms ripple through her. Then Elliot finished and fell beside her. They both breathed hard and held hands. Olivia looked over at him. What had she done. He's her partner.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What did she even regret. Yes, he is her partner, and she'd waited twelve years to be with him like that.**

 **"Is something wrong Liv?"**

 **"No, everything is fine," she added with a sleepy grin.**

 **He knew something was bothered her... was it him? Was it the case. Lost in his own thoughts, he came back to reality. Olivia had laid her head on his chest, her bare breasts pushed against his ribs, he felt her soft breaths rise and fall, he breathed in her scent... he was so happy with her. She's his partner. He thought about how could he have let himself fuck her.**

 **The thoughts raced on through his mind. She probably wondered the same thing. When he realized they both wanted it bad, and it was done and over, he breathed a sigh of relief, and Olivia scooted closer as his body relaxed. She was closing the space between them, she had closed her eyes, and fallen straight asleep without another word. He looked down at her sleeping soundly "Fuck." He whispered, realizing he didn't bring clothes for work the next day. He decided he would just wake up earlier, and he pushed the thoughts away, then fell asleep.**

 **When he stirred awake, he kicked a leg out of the blanket, and came to the realization he wasn't home. He was in Olivia's bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. His eyes shot to the nightstand and lying there was a note:**

 **Hey, El, I didn't want to wake you. I went for breakfast. I hoped you'd wake up in my bed again... soo I bought you some clothes. I figured it would be easier than rushing home after a... uh... late night; )**

 **-Liv**

 **He chuckled to himself as he rolled out of bed. She hoped he would wake up in her bed again... he liked the sound of that. He walked to the bathroom looking around the room to find the clothes when he got to the door he took another look. A pair of dress pants, a button up shirt, and a tie were neatly folded at the bottom of the bed. He stretched, threw on the clothes, and walked back to the bathroom. He laughed when he noticed the unopened tooth brush. "Olivia, you never miss a thing" and with that he brushed his teeth. Olivia was walking through the door as he walked into the kitchen. A foot was holding the door, she had a bag in her mouth, keys in one hand, and a drink carrier in the other. She managed a half smile with her teeth clenched on the bag. He grabbed the coffees and orange juice from the carrier and closed the door behind her. She opened her mouth and let the bag drop onto the counter.**

 **"How was your morning?"**

 **"I've just been thinking about this case. Do you think Kaitlyn will be ready to talk? Oh and thanks for the clothes" He winked and flashed her a smile.**

 **She sighed and walked to the table going on talking about what could happen, but Elliot was mesmerized by her beauty. Her brown curls fell on her shoulders. She rarely ever wore her hair natural. He couldn't place why not, he loved it. She wasn't wearing much make-up. He played the routine look in his head: dark red lipstick, nude eyeshadow, and mascara. As she was talking she flipped her hair behind her and moved her hands to emphasize her words. He hadn't heard a word she said. He sat there smiling like an idiot until he realized she was waiting on him to reply, he nodded.**

 **"Yeah, let's just hope we can get something from her."**

 **Olivia cocked her head to the side and gave him an agreeing look. She stood up and he followed. Simultaneously they grabbed their jackets and coffees. Elliot and Olivia walked to work together occasionally, so, today wouldn't shock anyone. When they walked through the precinct doors she gave Elliot a now or never look and walked towards the stairs to talk to Kaitlyn and her mother.**

 **"Hello Mrs. Simmons... Sorry about the inconvenience last night. We don't normally run a bed and breakfast" Olivia was laughing to lighten the mood.**

 **"You brought my Katie to me, that's all that matters to me."**

 **"Yes, but not under the best circumstances. I'm sorry to tell you your daughter has been working for a group of men who have killed many women so far. The number is still climbing and she doesn't want to give us any details. If she could give us something to work with we could work out a deal." Olivia clicked her pen, sat it down, and leaned back to wait for a response.**

 **"Well, Detective Benson, you'll have to give us protection. Katie tells me she knows what these men are capable of and won't talk without your word to keep us protected."**

 **Olivia sighed and looked behind her to discover whose footprints were echoing behind her.**

 **"Elliot... Any idea where Alex is? We're gonna need her"**

 **Elliot knew that look... Olivia was pissed off.**

 **Elliot reached for his phone, without hesitation and called Alex Cabot.**

 **"Hey, Alex, sorry to bother you. I know you have court today, but is there any chance you could come by here. It's kind of crucial to our case." Elliot paced as he spoke.**

 **After a long pause that Olivia thought was never going to end Elliot spoke again, "Yeah, that'll be fine. I'll buy lunch and you can eat as we discuss what's going on. I appreciate you taking the time."**

 **Another long pause and Olivia exhaled and started to open her mouth to speak to Katie's mom, but she was distracted by Elliot saying her name.**

 **"Olivia is talking to the victim's mom right now. We will get all the paperwork done. You'll just need to bring that guy from the FBI, and we can sort everything out. Thanks again."**

 **"I'm going to give you some forms and I'll need them all filled out. An officer will escort you to your home. We will need birth certificates, driver's licenses, social security cards, and anything else with your name on it."**

 **Olivia turned away, and she headed toward a uniformed officer to ask him to drive Kaitlyn and her mom home. She didn't trust them to come back on their own. That wasn't a risk she was willing to take.**

 **The two officers drove them home to find the place destroyed. Papers were laid all over the floor. The mahogany hardwood floors weren't even visible, the glass was busted out of the windows, and spray painted on the wall in black was the image of a girl who looked just like Kaitlyn, but covering her body was a black knife. Katie cried, the officers called for Elliot and Olivia after they taped the house as a crime scene, and escorted Katie and her mom to the marked car outside.**

 **Elliot and Olivia walked in first. Olivia asked questions during the walk.**

 **"Did you guys touch anything?"**  
 **"Did you see anyone flee the crime scene?"**  
 **"Have you checked the area for anyone looking suspicious or like the sketch?"**

 **"Uhm... No. No. No."**

 **Elliot started to do the talking after that "Go patrol the area and patrol on-foot the woods in the back. It's probably a dirty pleasure to see us memorized by their work."**

 **The uniformed officers left Olivia, Elliot, and CSU to do their job. No fingerprints but the note they found beside the drawing was written by someone right handed, it read "You think this is a piece of work? Wait until you find her body." Olivia's breath hitched and she breathed out sharply. They ran out of the house and followed the marked police car just in case. Kaitlyn had known what she was talking about, and Olivia felt awful for making a scene when they had asked for protection. She should've known what these men were capable of. She'd been to every crime scene.**

*I've made y'all wait long enough for a new chapter! Sorry, I worked a little harder and I have edited it more times than I'd like to admit. It's still not perfect*


End file.
